


under the moon and stars

by woahitsawerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All seven years, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, and more? - Freeform, fluff mostly, i'll do more fluff, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahitsawerewolf/pseuds/woahitsawerewolf
Summary: The marauder's seven years at Hogwarts were ones that were not meant to be forgotten. Through pranks, first loves, a few broken bones and a lot of really terrible puns, this story shows the start our four favorite purveyors of mischief and their thrilling and memorable time at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Life is difficult being a Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! thank you so much for giving this a chance and reading this! I've read so much wolfstar fanfic so i'd thought i'd write my own. I've always wanted to include all of my own headcannons into a long story so i'd thought I would. This mostly goes along with canon, but I might change things up a bit to go along with my story. BTW this might be a long chapter, Giving us Sirius's POV of the train ride.

It wasn't Sirius's fault.

I mean, not really.

Being the heir to one of the most prestigious and respected wizarding families in Britain was a lot of pressure to have on ones shoulder. Especially if your're an eleven year old with a knack for mischief. Sirius Orion Black was no proper heir. Sirius had no desire to follow in his families footsteps. Although he did try to fit in with his family the best he could, he knew deep down he would never be them. He wasn't so sure he wanted to either. Their blood purist thoughts were not ones he shared, and also he just didn't like following the rules. Rules never meant much fun.

Waiting for the train with his mother, father and little brother tagging along wasn't helping either. Stirred up emotions filled Sirius as his mother gave him yet another talk about being a Black and what it means to withhold the family name. "You're the heir Sirius, and it's about time you start acting like it. Try and make us proud in Slytherin, will you?" Walburga said as she gripped her nails into his shoulder. "Remember you're a Black of the most noble and ancient house, you're superior to everyone around you and proud of it too."

"Yes mother"

"Good, I'm glad something sticks inside that thick head of yours, now say goodbye to your brother and father and get on the train"

Not even sparing a second glance at her eldest son, she walked back aside her husband gaining a few stares. Forever stuck in the Victorian times, the Black family stuck out like a sore thumb among witches and wizards who tried to blend in with muggles, while the blacks dressed as if they were wizard royalty themselves, I mean they did think they were. 

Giving a quick nod to his father, Sirius finally turned to the hardest goodbye of all. " I'm really going to miss you while you're away" Regulus said while Sirius reached for hug. They hugged for a bit, Sirius was absolutely positive this is who he would miss the most, his brother really was his favorite. No one in his family showed him much love, but Regulus always admired him. After releasing him, he told his brother that he'd write and tell him all about the adventures at Hogwarts. Regulus then walked back to his mother and father and waved as they apearated away.

𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵.

He then raced for the train, excited to start his first year at Hogwarts. He really wanted to make proper friends, not just some pure-blooded children his parents made him mingle with at parties and gatherings. He couldn't wait to sneak around the castle at night with them, stay up late at night and throw parties, all the things you get to do at Hogwarts, you know?

Pulling him from his thoughts, someone grabbed his arm and he quickly turned his head to find his cousins looking at him. "Aunt Walburga told us to keep an eye on you so you have to sit with us on the train" Narcissa said with a pained expression, as her sister began taunting him. "awww ickle little Sirius needs us to keep an eye on him! Aunties afraid he'll start a riot on the train!" cackled Bellatrix as Sirius began to fill up with fury. 

"I do not need a babysitter on the train! I'm eleven years old, I think I can handle myself thank you very much!" he said already disappointing on how his first moments of Hogwarts are going, he really did want to find friends. He looked at Andromeda with a pleading expression and she gave him a smirk.

With a long heavy sigh, Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose and said " Sirius you're sitting with us that's final, and Bella behave or I'll hex your robes to be two sizes to small again"

With both of them pouting they headed on the train, Narcissa didn't know what would be harder, her OWLS or getting her family to get along.

-

Sirius's cousins were nothing but a nuisance to him. Narcissa was an uptight 5th year who was obsessed with her git of a boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, who was headboy this year. Bellatrix was his least favorite though. With her wild black curly hair, manic eyes and shrieking laughter, she looked almost insane and lets be honest, she probably was. She was obsessed with the dark arts and looked down on anyone who wasn't a pure blooded witch or wizard. Although both of his cousins were a pain in the arse, Andromeda Black out shined them both. She was the one who showed him that his families beliefs were rubbish and would be the one who he spent in the kitchens with while avoiding his bigot family members.

Once on the train things didn't end up easier. Sirius, frustrated with how he had to spend more time with his wretched family, decided this would be a terrific time to set of one of his dungbomb he's been saving. Once the Black sisters settled down in their seats and chatting, he quickly told them he was going to the bathroom and left leaving a set off a dungbomb for his delightful cousins to enjoy.

"SIRIUS" shrieked Bellatrix as she frantically grabbed at it trying to turn it off, while Narcissa did a quick 𝘚𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘺 and the smell was gone almost as quick as it had come. Andy was stifling a laugh, trying to hide it from her screeching sibling. 

As Bellatrix marched down to hex Sirius for what he had done, Narcissa grabbed her and said "leave him, it was only a stupid childish prank, and we'll sort him out properly after the feast in our common room. and besides creating a scene would only cause us more problems and we are above that."

A fuming Bellatrix slowly lowered down into her seat, ready to curse her blasted cousin at a moments notice. A𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘭𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯, she thought. 

-

A giddy Sirius raced down the train trying to find a carriage with kids that looked like they were in first year like him. In one of the carriages at the end, he then stumbled upon three boys; a fat kid with straw like hair, a boy with untidy black hair with glasses , and a scrawny kid with a scar on his neck with a mass of tawny curls on top of his head.

"Alright mate?" said the one with the glasses, probably noticing his disheveled look.

"Oh just peachy, just set off a dungbomb on my family, probably plotting my demise right at this very moment." Sirius said with a laugh, making eye contact with the skinny one as he gave him a smirk.

"Blimey, you have the right idea! I've got a pack of those in my bag and was going to set them off when we got to castle along with other things."

"You sound like my type of bloke! what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"James Potter" said the boy with a hint of pride.

𝘈 𝘗𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳! 𝘰𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.

"Sirius Black" he replied noticing Jame's grin faltering for a fraction of a moment, but nonetheless still smiling at his new friend.

They began talking to each other about quidditch ("I have the newest broom model, even though I know first years aren't allowed to try out for the team, which I think is rubbish they haven't even seen me play!" James boasted) pranking items and ideas they had for getting up to no good around the castle. It really did seemed like the two of them known each other forever, even they though they just met, Sirius felt like he was talking to a long lost friend.

This is going to be a good seven years.

And maybe, it was his fault afterall.


	2. The woes of Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus pov:) I think i’m going to back and forth between Sirius and Remus and occasionally James.

Remus Lupin walked outside after checking his trunk for the fifth time to make sure he had absolutely everything he had to start his first year at Hogwarts.

Forgetting something was embarrassing to him. What if the teachers sent him home after forgetting a quill? or a book? They were already letting him, a werewolf, into their school so he had to be certain everything was perfect so they wouldn't have a reason to chuck him out. Getting an invitation was a privilege enough, so he would do everything in his power not to muck it up. He really did want to learn magic.

Stepping outside was a perfect way to ease his conscience. His anxiety flared every time he thought about going. Meeting new people was one thing, but becoming friends with them? Explaining where he disappeared every month? Trying to hide his biggest secret from the people who he was supposed to trust? It was all too much, and Remus was perfectly fine with flying under the radar, becoming a quiet, studious student.

Remus lacked any real friends because of his lycanthropy, so reading was a way to deal with boredom. He already read most of his school books and is excited to actually learn in person on how to do magic and use a wand. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥, Remus thought with a smile. Waving a wand around, brewing potions and well whatever you get up to at Hogwarts, proved he was in fact, human. The werewolf in him would have to cease for now until the next full moon, Because Remus Lupin was more human than he's ever been.

-

While Remus was still contemplating his life at school, Summer weather almost coming to an end, as the start of September brings the arrival of chilly winds, amber leaves, and comfy, thick jumpers. Remus thought autumn was the best season, he always enjoyed the scenery of the leaves and wearing his favorite sweaters. He would really miss the trees here and hoped Hogwarts had an abundant amount of trees like the ones he had here at his cottage.

"Remus, sweetheart, you have to eat breakfast." 

Turning his head, he was met with his smiling mother. Although she was a muggle, Hope somewhat knew how Hogwarts worked and that it was a thrill when her son got his letter. The opportunity to go with his condition was incredible enough, she thought. 

"As if I can stomach anything right now" he mumbled.

Following his mother inside, he quickly scoffed down some toast and had his second cup of tea. While taking his teacup to the sink and preparing to get his trunk to floo to the train station, Lyall Lupin walked into the room.

Lyall Lupin was a tall, broad man with the same curly hair and quiet nature as his son. He moved across the room in a couple of strides and gave Remus a warm, small smile and a pat on the back. Both him and his wife were nervous about letting their werewolf son attend school a million miles away, but it was what would best for him. They loved their son very much, and always just wanted what was best for him. 

"Ready to go?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Remus while getting his trunk out of the room.

The three Lupins then stepped into the fireplace, swallowed by green flames leaving behind their little cottage in Wales.

\- 

Once at the train station, Hope was a mess. She had been already worried about how her son would be properly cared for after a full moon and how he would be without 24/7 care from both his parents, but there at the train station she would finally have to let go of her boy until Christmas.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she said, slipping some Welsh into her words when worried.

He then gave her the biggest hug, his mom was his everything. Ever since he had been bitten his life was changed drastically, except his mom didn't consider pulling back from her son. 24/7 love and care was all he knew from her and knew this would be what he missed most of all.

After convincing her he'll write to her everyday and sharing an awkward hug with his dad, Remus then headed for the train trying to find an empty carriage to read his book. 

Once on the train he wasn't able to find such a thing, but with one with a chubby boy with thin blonde hair. Good enough, he thought as he sat down and began to open his book, only to be interrupted immediately by the boy asking for his name.

"What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin"

"Mine's Peter Pettigrew. I'm really nervous about all this. I really hope I get sorted into a good house, I'm not exactly sure what they all mean but I know there are some good and bad ones."

He nervously began to ramble on about the houses to Remus, stuttering occasionally and Remus thought he was right about being nervous about all of this.

After nodding along to whatever Peter was saying, a second boy walked in with hair that slightly resembled a bird's nest and crooked glasses.

"Hello! I'm James Potter! Are you guys both first years?" James said with such a big smile, Remus thought it might split his face in two. He seemed nice and friendly so Remus introduced himself. But before he could say anything, Peter was already rambling on about his name and asking the other boy what house he'd be in.

" Pshhhh, as if that's even a question! Gryffindor obviously! The best house to ever exist. We have the best quidditch team, best common room, blimey we even have the best colors!" He said running his hands through his hair with distinct pride.

Remus noticed how he was using "we" as if he was already in the house and he thought Gryffindor served him right if he was that confident he'd be in it already.

"What about you?" He said, finally looking over at Remus with interest," What house do you think you'll be in?"

" I don't know if I'm being honest. I'd like to be in Ravenclaw I guess. I enjoy reading." he said "Oh and I'm Remus by the way."

"Cool name! Ravenclaw is cool I guess, but nothing will ever be better than Gryffindor!" James said, Remus thought he could make a good advertising agent for them.

After going on about how cool lions are, James was interrupted with the door opening and closing frantically as a disheveled boy with long, raven hair and stormy grey eyes suddenly appeared in front of them.

With a sigh, he put his book away, predicting the frazzled boy would also have a lot to say like James. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give feedback on things I could fix. this is my first time writing something so i know I could use some pointers! until next time!


End file.
